


Salted Caramel Brownie Hot Chocolate

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Floof, Pregnancy, cheeky Seb, hormonal reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Sebastian makes you think back to when you were pregnant with Isabella





	Salted Caramel Brownie Hot Chocolate

You were sitting on the couch, going through the stacks of papers about your upcoming tour dates. It was only a few Christmas shows and you were already prepared to pull out your hair. Rach was normally the one that dealt with all of this, while you were the face of the band, handling the press. Dean was your musical genius, who handled everything with the labels and talked circles around the suits when they were trying to gain too much control. You were a well-oiled machine, except Rach was on maternity leave until the shows actually started. So you and Dean had split the work between you, which had seemed like a good idea at the time. Right now you just needed a break, which came with a loud boom when the front door hit the wall, causing you to jump off the couch heading for the door.

“Sorry, Mommy.” Isabella looked up at you with a sheepish look on her face that made it insanely difficult to be mad at her. She had gotten that look from her father who appeared right behind her carrying four shopping bags in one hand and your youngest sitting on his free arm.

“Isa I told you to be careful,” Sebastian gently chastised her and she hung her head for a second before looking up at her dad with big blue eyes.

“I was just excited cause we had such a great day with you Daddy,” she told him as he lowered Alexander to the ground, making you smile as you saw how Sebastian instantly melted. That little girl had him wrapped around her finger. Actually, both kids and probably yourself too had. Sebastian loved his kids and you with all he had and he left no room for doubt on that fact.

“It’s okay,” Sebastian kissed her cheek, hugging her when she wrapped her arms around his neck as he squatted down.

“Can we take the bag now Daddy?” Isabella asked, looking up at you with a smirk on her face. You raised an eyebrow suspiciously, knowing your family was hiding something from you.

“Sure. Bring your brother,” Sebastian told her and Isabella’s face lit up kissing his cheek before grabbing one of the bags in one hand and Alexander’s hand in the other dragging him after her.

“Careful. His legs are shorter than yours,” Sebastian called after her chuckling at her answer.  

“I got this Daddy. Just distract Mommy.”

“Distract Mommy huh?” You eyed him with a smirk as he got up with a cheeky grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you flush against him, making you gasp in surprise.

“That’s my specialty,” He wiggled his eyebrows and you couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling in your chest from escaping you.

“You’re a dork,” You rolled your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck as he laughed with you.

“You love it,” his voice was low as his breath fanned over your lips. You shivered from the warmth and your heart skipped a beat from the adoring look in his eyes.

“I love you,” you answered, kissing him before he had a chance to reply, tasting his smile and happiness as you did.

“I have something for you,” Sebastian’s eyes were sparkling as you broke the kiss and he dipped down kissing your lips chastely again before pulling away.

“Yeah?” you asked reluctantly letting go of him. You knew this stage of your relationship probably should have passed, but it hadn’t. He still made butterflies swarm in your stomach at times and you felt as if you’d never get enough of his touch. His arms were your favorite place in the world and it was a place which was never easy to leave.

“Yeah. Go sit on the couch. I’ll be right in. I just need to… well hide something you aren’t getting yet and I’ll be right in with the other thing,” he smirked, causing you to giggle and shake your head at him. Your hand landed against his ass as you walked past him into the living room, biting your lip as he made a surprised yelp.

“Y/N. How dare you?” he called after you with amusement in his voice and you threw your head back in laughter. Your relationship had always been playful and teasing from the first time you met and you hoped that was something that wasn’t ever gonna change.

Your thoughts never really left him or how happy you were feeling, even if you tried to go back to the papers on the coffee table. You didn’t manage to focus before Sebastian slipped in behind you, trapping you between his legs as he pulled you back against his chest. He reached in front of you holding the cup of Starbucks salted caramel brownie hot chocolate, he never failed to bring you at least once every December since you had been pregnant with Isabella.

_“Seba…” You struggled to sit up in bed. You were a few days overdue and moving around wasn’t exactly easy anymore. You were more than ready for your little girl to arrive, but that wasn’t what was on your mind at the moment._

_“Seb,” you poked your sleeping boyfriend, who just grunted and buried himself deeper in his pillow much to your frustration._

_“Sebastian!” You spoke louder, giving him a shove and he instantly sat up with a bewildered look on his face, looking at you with hair sticking out everywhere and a slight panic in his blue eyes. You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing. He looked adorable like that and if it hadn’t been for the craving you had been fighting for the better part of an hour, you might have thought of something else to do with him now he was awake._

_“Is she? Are you? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Sebastian rambled but slumped back down in the bed the moment you shook your head._

_“What are you waking me for then Y/N?” he grumbled, which you promptly ignored._

_“Do you remember that Starbuck sign we passed today? Of the salted caramel brownie hot chocolate?” you asked as Sebastian yawned, his eyes falling closed._

_“Yeah…”_

_“I want one,” you told him, but there was no reply. You glared over at him to see his eyes closed and you gave him a small kick under the covers._

_Sebastian jumped, looking over at you in surprise. “What?”_

_“I said I want one. I need one,” you repeated with urgency in your voice._

_“Okay. We’ll get you one tomorrow,” Sebastian answered, trying to pull you against him and get comfortable._

_“No. Bash. I need one now,” you pleaded, tilting your head smiling sweetly when his eyes opened wide looking at you._

_“Y/N. You can’t be serious? It’s… “ Sebastian turned his head to look at the clock at the nightstand next to him. “Fucking 4 am Y/N,” he grumbled and your mouth tightened into a thin line._

_“I’ve been lying awake for an hour and that hot chocolate is all I can think off and it’s your fault.” You glared at him as he sat up, looking at you in annoyance._

_“It’s what? I was sleeping Y/N.”_

_“You did this to me!” You motioned towards your huge belly._

_“I can’t get comfortable. She won’t come out and all I need is a damn hot chocolate and you are denying me that,” tears started streaming down your cheeks. You knew you weren’t being logical or fair, but you just couldn’t stop yourself. Goddamn hormones._

_Sebastian’s expression, however, instantly softened as you started crying and he pulled you as closely against him as the bump allowed._

_“Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you,” he insisted, kissing your temple. “I’ll get you your hot chocolate.” He tilted your head so he could press a sweet kiss to your lips. “I’ll be right back.”_

“You’re such an ass,” you laughed as you took the cup, leaning further into him. “You’re never gonna let me live that down are you?” you tilted your head, looking up into Sebastian’s sparkling, happy steel blue eyes.

“No. You made me get up to get hot chocolate at 4am and you were fucking sleeping when I returned woman,” Sebastian teased.

You tried to look angry but your eyes betrayed you, shining with happiness as you spoke, “I was pregnant you dork. You can’t hold what I do when I am pregnant against me.”

“Because it’s my fault?” Sebastian teased with a grin and you wiggled your nose at him, pushing yourself up to kiss him silent.


End file.
